My German Savior Chapter 8
by Amelia-B-Williams
Summary: This is the rated M version. There is smut in this so if you don't like it then don't read it. If you have some how stumbled upon this by accident and have not actually read My German Savior, please read that first before you read this because a lot of stuff won't make sense.


Okay I'm going a head and posting another warning about this so no one can say I didn't warn them about. THIS IS A SMUT SCENE! NO LIKEY NO READY! KAY? Awesome. Now on to the story.

He laid down on the bed in the corner of the room, with me still in his arms. He gently tugged my arms from his neck and softly rubbed my wrists where they were red from the ropes. A stone mask was upon his face on but I could tell it was taking everything in his power not to show how upset he was. "It's not your fault you know" I said taking his hands in mine. "We both know things would have probably tuned out worse if you had let me come with you to Berlin." He looked shocked for a moment. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" "Ludwig. I could see it written all over your face. It's pretty obvious that you blame yourself." "I'm so sorry Amelia. I do blame myself though. I wasn't there to protect…" I put my finger to his lips. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Ludwig. You tried protecting me by leaving me behind and you saved me. You have no reason to blame yourself." I pulled my finger away and Ludwig kept quiet. "I'm serious Ludwig." "That's the problem I know you are and I know you are right." I stared at him as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Amelia for upsetting you." I smiled at him. "You're forgiven." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. I tuned over so I was facing him fully and kissed back. We continued to his like that for a while until Ludwig's tongue swiped across my lips. I opened my mouth and the air around us became charged with electricity as our tongues battled for dominance. I tangled my legs with his as he knotted his fingers into my hair. I finally submitted when I became light headed. I pulled back breathing quickly and heard Ludwig breathing heavily. Some hair had fallen into my face, but as I went to push it out of the way, I realized that my hands were under his shirt. Ludwig pushed the hair out of my face once he realized my problem. "Sorry" I whispered breathlessly. "Don't be" he whispered back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me seriously. "Yes" I kissed him, then opened my mouth as soon as his tongue touched my lips. He pulled at my dress, trying, and failing, to get it off me. I giggled and pulled away, taking my dress off. He reached out to me but I slid backwards. "Uh uh. You are too dressed right now. When you make it fair, then you can touch me." I winked then laughed as he scrambled to remove his clothes.

I rolled over to the side so it would be easier for him. He finally laid there in his underwear and pulled me back to him. I smiled and kissed him as he rolled us over so he was on top. I pulled back and smiled. His hands ran up and down my sides until he decided to unhook my bra. He stared at me for a few moments before he took one of my breasts softly in his hand. I moaned quietly as my chest arched towards him. He placed his mouth to my other mound and planted soft kisses there until he took it into his mouth, still using his hand to play with the other one. My hands tangled and knotted themselves into his hair as sound after sound fell from my lips, so foreign to me I had no vocabulary that could describe them. He switched after he felt the first had been played with enough. I pulled him up to my mouth a few moments later and kissed him hard, my hands sneaking down to his boxers. As I pulled them down my hands began to shake in unconscious fear. Ludwig saw this and grasped them tightly in his. "It is okay Amelia. I'm right here. We can stop at any time that you want to. I don't want to do anything that will upset or hurt you." He let go of one of them and placed his upon my face, rushing softly across my cheek, wiping away tears I didn't know I was shedding. "I know." I whispered. "But I want to." He nodded and kissed me, pouring love and understanding into it. I kissed back with the same intensity, trying to show him the same. Soon the kissing grew hotter and more passionate. How we ended up completely undressed, myself laying flat on the bed with Ludwig above me, I'll never know. He opened my legs and sat onto his knees in between them. "I need to prepare you first so it doesn't hurt okay?" He asked. I nodded and he began to run his hands up and down my thighs softly until he reached my core. He ran his fingers softly across it again and again. I moaned over and over. He gently pushed one finger in, starling me. "Sorry. This is the only way…" "No. No it's okay. I just… no one's ever done that before." I interrupted him. His brows furrowed a bit, then slackened in realization.

"Amelia… Have you ever been with a man willingly?" He asked pulling his finger out and resting his hand beside my hip. "No." I said softly. He placed his other hand at my cheek. "Mien Gott Amelia. I am so sorry." He said as a tear slid out of his eye. "Don't be Ludwig. I'm glad you are the first." I took his face in my hands and kissed his cheek where the tear was, then kissed his lips. He kissed back and placed his finger back into my core, softly thrusting it in and out. After a while he placed a second, scissoring and thrusting them, and finally a third. During this time my hands had entangled themselves into his hair and his lips muffled the sounds I made. He pulled his mouth from mine smiling, and asked "Amelia. May I taste you?" "I don't understand Ludwig… Have you not been tasting me already?" I questioned. He chuckled at my obvious innocence. "No." "Um. Okay." I said. He smiled and pulled his fingers from me causing me to whimper at the loss. He kissed my neck, then my shoulder and kept kissing farther and farther down my body till he reached my core. He looked up at me and flicked his tongue across my lower lips. I moaned heavily in response. He did it again then placed his tongue into me. "Gott! Ludwig!" I nearly shouted. His tongue twisted and turned in a complicated one man dance, expertly turning me into mush. In my stomach, a knot began to form. He then flicked his fingers across something above my opening causing a shock of pleasure to run through me. "Lud… Ludwig. Again. Please" I shouted. He chuckled which sent vibrations into me making me moan again. He flicked his fingers over that spot while his tongue continued to move in me. The knot finally broke in me causing waves of pleasure to flow in my veins as I shouted his name to the heavens. He licked at my core as the waves began to die down, then finally pulled away. My breathing was heavy as I tried to calm my heart beat. "What… What was that?" I asked breathlessly. Ludwig moved his face to mine, licking his lips. "That was me tasting you." He smiled at me. "Oh…Wow."

"I think you are prepared now." He said. "Okay." He wrapped my legs around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lined himself up and gently pressed into me, then pulled out some and did it again and again, adding more and more each time until he was all the way in. It was slightly uncomfortable especially because part of me kept thinking about the last time a man had put himself into me. "Are you alright Amelia?" He asked pulling out of my thoughts. Stupid I thought. This is Ludwig we are talking about. He'd never do anything like that to you. I looked into his bright blue eyes. "Yes. I'm more than alright." I said, leaning up to kiss him which caused a wave of pleasure to crash through me. It must have done the same to him because as I moaned he did too. "Amelia. Can I move or do you want me to wait?" "Move. Please!" I breathed out. And move he did. He was slow and gentle at first. Lovingly kissing me as he thrusted over and over. "Please Ludwig. More." I begged. He nodded and moved faster and harder. I tightened my grip on him and moaned loudly. "Gott Amelia. You feel amazing." He said, his breathing hot and heavy. "Don't stop Ludwig. Bitte!" I said. "I wouldn't dream of it." The knot from earlier began to form again as I matched Ludwig's movements as much as I could. "Ludwig I'm about too…" "Me too. Together?" "Yes." I moaned. A few more thrusts and Ludwig shouted "Now." I screamed Ludwig as I came, Ludwig shouted my name, continuing to move as our orgasms coursed through us. After the waves began to die down, he pulled out and rolled us over, lying on his back. I tried catching my breath as I curled into his chest. "Ludwig?" "Yes?" "That was incredible." I said as I looked up at him. He smiled and said "You took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled back. As I drifted off to sleep I knew I'd never want to change anything that happened in my past, because I love where my life is now.


End file.
